Dead Silence
]] ]] Dead Silence is a Call of Duty 4 and Call of Duty: World at War Tier 3 perk that reduces a player's footstep noise significantly, allowing players to walk, sprint, and jump almost silently. This perk is unlocked at level 44 in Call of Duty 4, in Call of Duty: World at War it is unlocked at level 52. Dead Silence will not have an effect on weapon switching sounds. Multiplayer Tips Because many players listen to footstep noise, Dead Silence can give a player a powerful stealth advantage. Flank maneuvers (sneaking behind enemies) can be accomplished more easily. Dead Silence is also a deadly factor in close quarters combat, where players may use footstep noise to locate enemies and set up an ambush around a corner. Additionally, this perk makes it easier to hear the opponent's footsteps over your own. This perk, combined with the UAV Jammer perk and a silenced weapon, will effectively make a player "invisible" to enemies. Dead Silence is more useful in some game modes than others, such as Search and Destroy, and quiet games of Free-for-All (doubly so in Hardcore). This perk also gives way to 'ninja defusing', in which the player quietly sneaks behind the bomb defenders and defuses the bomb. The only downside to Dead Silence is that it may not be very useful in larger, more chaotic games and on more populated servers, since most players usually either aren't paying attention to footsteps or simply can't hear them over the gunfire and other background noise. Dead Silence is a perk often seen among Gamebattles players, MLG gamers and players using headsets or surround audio. This perk may be more effective in World at War than in Modern Warfare due to the louder footstep noises in World at War. Although in Modern Warfare dead silence is more effective making it impossible to hear. This, along with the game's larger, more complex maps, may make pure stealth classes using Dead Silence significantly more viable for tactical players than before. Dead Silence is unusual in that players without this perk can mimic it by simply crouch walking or walking around while aiming down the sights, which is particularly effective on weapons with full ADS movement speed, like pistols and SMGs. Crouched players and ADS movement players are totally silent, whereas Dead Silence does not completely silence footsteps, although they are nearly impossible to hear. Thus, the main advantage of Dead Silence is the ability to move both quickly and silently. It is also automatic, allowing the player to concentrate more on their surroundings instead of focusing on silent movement. Trivia * Dead Silence is not featured in Modern Warfare 2. However, it is replaced by the Pro version of the perk Ninja, which has the exact same effect. *Dead Silence was originally going to be an ability of one of the four planned multiplayer character abilities. However, the character models were scrapped and it was added as the Pro ability of Ninja.http://fourzerotwo.com/post/688644283/deadsilence Robert Bowling's website showing concept art for a stealth class as well as its origins File:Dead Silence Concept.jpg|Concept art for a stealth based character model; the upper torso is displayed File:Dead Silence Concept Back.jpg|Concept art for a stealth based character model; the back is displayed File:Dead Silence Concept F&B.jpg|Concept art for a stealth based character model; the front and back is displayed References Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks